Tainted
by irmina
Summary: AU for 'One Fateful Night'.  Zero Kiryuu was tainted by his best friend Yuuki and her friends, and felt no longer worthy of Kaname's love. Will Kaname's love for Zero change after he finds out Zero has been tainted?
1. Prologue

This story is AU for 'One Fateful Night'. What if on that fateful night Zero was tainted because Kaname didn't come in time to rescue him? This story is dedicated to **Gwen Truong **who inspired me to write this and gave me wonderful insights.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, AU, OOC, blood, violence, rape. You have been warned.

**Editor:** Gwen Truong

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**Prologue**

In a quiet afternoon at Cross Academy, where vampires were asleep and humans were attending lectures, a silver-haired teenage human-turned-vampire boy was struggling to walk on the forest ground near the Moon Dormitory. His uniform shirt and jacket were severely torn; his pants were stained with blood. The boy panted heavily as he staggered toward the Chairman's residence, and he was consumed with great hunger from the blood loss.

After what seemed like an eternity, the hunter boy finally reached the Chairman's residence. He entered the house quietly as not to wake up the Chairman, then going straight to the bathroom to remove the evidence of shame that had tainted him. Nevertheless, no matter how many times he scrubbed himself, the feeling of filthiness would not disappear. The young hunter finally gave up scrubbing and put on his pajamas, then went to the medicine cabinet by the sink to get his blood tablet box. He took a handful of blood tablets in his mouth, scooping a draught of water from the running tab, trying to swallow them, but immediately threw all of them up as his body rejected them. The box tumbled down the floor, miraculous tablets soaked in water, thawing into blood, and he slowly looked up, his amethyst eyes in the mirror reflecting his pale face. Tears started falling down uncontrollably.

_I am a level D… I am not acknowledged by human or vampire… and now I am tainted. What will become of me, a tainted level D?_

The dejected hunter boy staggered back his room. He locked the door and placed anti-vampire charms throughout the room to keep out a certain Pureblood, who was the last person he wanted to see after all that had happened to him. Finally, he lied down on his bed and shut his eyes up, covering his closed lids with the back of his right arm, and let the repressed tears to flow freely down his cheeks.

_Kaname… I'm sorry…_

TBC…


	2. Stay Away

Hello, everyone. Hope you had a great Valentine's day. Here is the first chapter. Many thanks to **GwenTruong** for the wonderful editing.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, yaoi, blood, rape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

**Stay Away**

Kaname Kuran was lounging on the back seat of his black limousine, looking very pale as though something very bad had happened to him. In the meeting yesterday afternoon, he suddenly felt a fierce pain through the bond with his lover, then everything was shut down. Fearful silence hastened him out of the conference room, and urged him to make a call to the young hunter, however, none of his phone calls were answered, frights and worries lade his heart, staying up for 24 hours in a row just grew his anxiety deeper. After an all-night drive, he was finally back at Cross Academy, where his beloved silver-haired lover resided. The brunette closed his eye lids, unmindfully touching the side of his neck where Zero often bit him.

_I wonder what you are doing right now. Are you waiting for me? Did anything happen or I'm just being silly?_

The Pureblood tried to feel his lover once again through their bond, but couldn't feel anything as many previous times since yesterday. He frowned with exhaustion, it wasn't the first time Kaname was shut out by his most beloved person, but it didn't look like the hunter was in groundless sulks this time.

_Zero, why are you doing this to me? I can't feel you and you don't answer my calls. Why did you shut me out? You are getting me worried._

Kaname sighed, looking out the window. His brown orbs caught the entrance of Cross Academy, their car swiftly turned to the direction of the night-class students' residence.

_Class time is finishing. Soon I will see you and you cannot run away from me._

His thought was cut off as his limousine stopped in front of the Moon Dormitory entrance. His driver opened the passenger door and Kaname stepped out, finding the Moon Dorm Vice President with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Kaname! You arrived two days earlier than planned." greeted Takuma Ichijou cheerfully.

"Something came up." Kaname greeted back, ignoring the noble's questioning look. "Was everything in order while I was gone?"

"Yes, Kaname. The students were behaving. No blood was spilled."

"Good."

As Kaname made an entrance through the double door, all vampires who were lounging on the couches stood up, placed their right hand on their chest, and bowed to greet their Pureblood Prince, "Welcome back, Kaname-sama."

The brunette nodded and continued his walk up the stairs toward his bedroom, which was located at the end of the hall on the second floor. He was about to open his room when Yuuki came out of her own room, which was on the right of his, along with Ruka and Rima. Those three girls were surprised to see Kaname as they didn't expect to see him today, but their surprised faces were soon replaced by happy ones. Kaname knitted his eyebrows in confusion by their action but disregarded it, thinking they must be happy to see him.

"Welcome back, Kaname-sama." Ruka and Rima greeted politely and left the two siblings.

"Oni-sama!" Yuuki greeted his older brother with a cheery voice and hugged him. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Yuuki." Kaname smiled at his sister and ruffled her long dark brown locks. "I hope everything was fine while I was gone?"

"Everything was fine, Onii-sama." Yuuki looked at Kaname and gave him her most charming smile.

"Good. How was Zero? Did he get hungry or hurt? He hasn't answered my calls for the last 12 hours." Kaname inquired with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry about him, Onii-sama. He's doing just fine. He's probably very tired and back to his room now. He was awake patrolling the whole night."

"I see," Kaname wasn't too convinced by Yuuki's explanation and decided to dismiss her, so he could see his beloved. "Well, good night! I also feel tired."

"Okay." The petite brunette Pureblood kissed her brother on the cheek and skipped happily along the hall and down the stairs to join her friends.

Kaname went inside his room, taking a quick shower, then immediately left the room. Their bond was normally very strong and they could easily feel the other's feeling when staying close to each other. However, their bond remained silent, his hunter lover was absolutely out of his senses in this moment.

_Zero…_

Kaname jumped down to the ground through his window, quickly disappeared in the darkness. His heart was doing flip-flop as he thought about seeing his beloved hunter soon. However, that palpitation turned into great nervousity when he reached the gate which separated the vampires and humans, and still couldn't feel his silver-haired Prefect's aura. The gate wasn't close yet, there was only Wakaba Sayori managing to keep the crazy fan girls and boys in check, his lover was nowhere to be found. Kaname's distraught was intensified a hundred notches.

He walked fast through the forest toward Chairman Cross's residence and froze when faintly smelled dried blood, a very familiar smell.

_Zero? Why is there Zero's blood in the forest? Was he attacked? Was he in bloodlust?_

The brunette followed that faint scent of blood and came to a big tree where he spotted a large pool of dried blood and pieces of torn clothes on the ground by the tree.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! ZERO!"

Kaname dashed to Chairman's residence with vampire speed and knocked at the door impatiently.

"Kaname!" Kaien Cross opened the door right away as if he's expecting Kaname's visit. His smile relieved as soon as he saw the Pureblood. "I'm glad you came."

"Where is Zero? Is he okay?" Kaname's voice quivered, worried expression was written clearly in his face.

"No, he's not okay. He's been locking himself up in his room all day. He didn't go to class, didn't eat, and didn't let me in. I don't know what happened to him as he refused to speak to me." Kaien sighed and looked at Kaname pleadingly. "Please talk to him, Kaname. You are the only one who can get to him."

"I will try, Chairman."

Kaname ran upstairs toward Zero's room and snatched the door handle as soon as he arrived at the door, but an electric-like current zapped his palm and he silently cursed for the pain. His previously tense expression turned into angry. Stinging palm made a fist as trying to control the growing anger.

"Zero! Open the door! I know you are in there!"

_Silence…_

"Remove the spell and let me in…" Somehow Kaname was hurt, thinking Zero was treating him as everybody else. They were lovers, the hunter should let him share whatever was bothering his mind. However, what Zero had done wasn't an act with composure, it's not time for reproaches "Please… Zero!"

"No! Go away! I don't want to see you!" The hunter's loud yet trembling voice was heard from inside.

"Why? Why don't you want to see me?" Kaname pleaded desperately.

"Just leave me alone!" Zero's voice sounded firm but the pureblood didn't miss the despairing tone in it.

Kaname placed his palm back on the door, ignoring the painful zap from his lover's anti-vampire spell, and releasing his Pureblood power without holding back. The door busted, other glass windows also cracked, surprising Zero from his solitude. The silver-haired hunter, who was lying on his bed, turned his head toward the now door-less entrance of his room. Amethyst eyes opened wide as he saw Kaname standing by the doorway with a bloody hand.

"Kaname!" Zero called with anxiety as he attempted to stand up and run toward his injured lover, but as soon as his left foot stepped on the ground, he flinched from the pain on his bottom and stumbled.

"Zero!" Kaname ran to catch him before he fell, gently helping him to lean his back on the headboard, then sat on the edge of the bed. A few of bloods indeliberately dropped down the sheet while he was trying to settle his lover.

"Kaname… you're bleeding." Zero carefully held his bloody hand to check the injury, feeling guilty that it was all his fault. In this instant, everything else suddenly became meaningless and disappeared.

"I'm okay, it's only a minor injury. How about you, Zero? Are you okay?" Kaname asked sincerely, caressing those silver locks of his lover with his other hand, brown orbs looking at the hunter's feature longingly.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. You should leave to treat your wound now." Zero spoke softly and turned his head away from Kaname, who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You are absolutely not okay, Zero. I saw you flinch and stumble earlier. You would have fallen to the ground if I hadn't caught you."

"No. I'm okay, really. I'm just tired. I will be okay after I get a lot of rest." Zero didn't want to be gruff, especially when his pureblood lover's concern was too obvious, but he wasn't planning to tell him about that event.

"Nonsense!" Kaname started to lose his patience. "You cut me off since last night and haven't answered my calls for the last twelve hours. I felt your distress through our bond and came home right away. Something must have happened…"

"NO! Nothing happened!" Zero quickly cut Kaname off and looked at him defiantly.

"Really?"

"Really!" His amethyst orbs locked with his lover's brown ones in an attempt to quell the pureblood's suspicion, but Kaname didn't miss a tiny glint of fear that was reflected in those beautiful orbs. He carefully brought his body closer to Zero, who tried so hard not to flinch but failed.

The hunter turned his head away from his lover and wrapped his arms around his chest. His reaction to their closeness firmly confirmed that something bad had happened. Kaname touched Zero's chin tenderly and turned his face toward him, bringing his lips to the young hunter's pinky ones. Their lips were about to touch when Zero's palm gently pushed Kaname's chest away.

"No…" His voice trembled, exhausted eyes moistened with tears.

"Zero…?" Kaname was really confused. "Why…?"

The hunter shook his head weakly, raising his hands to cover his face, unrestrainable tears started falling down his cheeks. Just then Kaname noticed chain marks on both of his lover's wrists, and immediately removed those hands from his face to examine the marks, his brown orbs turned red, reflecting his anger.

"Zero! What are these? How did you get these?" Kaname inquired in panic.

Zero suddenly stopped crying, blaming himself for forgetting about the marks, his eyes turned wide. He attempted to pull his hands away but they didn't move as Kaname was holding them tightly.

"Kaname… let me go… you are hurting me." Zero pleaded with depression.

"No! I won't let you go until you tell me what happened!" Kaname's grip on Zero's hands tightened as if he was afraid that the hunter would run away if he let go.

"No! Nothing happened!" Zero tried to deny, though fresh tears were still in his eyes, "Let me go!"

"Zero! Why are you so stubborn! Tell me who hurt you!" Kaname's voice was angry.

"No! Just go away!" The hunter shook his head, throwing a stern look that gathered all of his determination at his lover, and yanking his hands free, making the pureblood lose his balance and land his broad chest on his own one. Zero was mortified by the sudden impact and shouted hysterically when Kaname touched his shoulders in an attempt to let go.

"NOOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" His scream was heart-wrenching while his arms were again wrapping around his chest as if to protect himself, his body shook in fear.

"Zero! It's me, Kaname!" The pureblood shook his lover's shoulders trying to bring sense to him, but his action upset the hunter even further.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kaname was desperate. He knew something really terrible had happened, yet he couldn't get any information out of his lover's mouth. So he did the only thing which he could do to find out what caused the silver-haired boy to reject him.

"Zero, I'm sorry."

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's back, holding him tightly, their chests were touching. The brunette slowly brought his face toward the untattooed side of the silverette's neck and graced his elongated fangs along that smooth skin. Zero shuddered when he felt wet tongue licking his skin, and moaned when those sweet, familiar fangs finally sank in. Using their bond, Kaname brought the memory of last night to surface, causing tears to heavily flow down Zero's cheeks. Consternated images of what his lover had had to experience played in his head, bringing up the feeling of despair and regret that he had failed to protect his most beloved and important person. His embrace on the hurt hunter tightened, brown orbs turned bloody red at the image of the least expected person to hurt Zero was torturing him over and over, ignoring his persistent, doleful pleas to stop.

'_Yuuki…!'_

TBC…


	3. A Tainted Afternoon

This chapter is wonderfully developed and edited by **GwenTruong**.

**Warnings:** girls raping boy, blood, violence - You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**A Tainted Afternoon**

When one was lonely, time became longer. Zero couldn't believe he's missing his lover so much, and Kaname was also thinking about him non-stop. They called each other many times a day, even sweet, sappy words which they had found hard to say in person were repeated over and over on the phone. Love probably turned people silly, Zero had just accepted the pureblood's confession a couple of weeks, everything was quite new, it's the first time after years, his heart was overwhelmed with happiness.

The class was going on, yet he's not in the mood for study anymore. Kaname usually complained about his skipping class, but he's not here, and it's the reason Zero didn't want class now. It should be his fault! The young hunter walked toward his favorite place of Cross Academy, White Lily was standing beautifully in her stable, making a low neigh as to greet him.

"Have you fed yet?" Zero picked a sheaf of fresh grass to her, gently stroking her soft hair.

As if there's a close friendship between them, the horse always got delighted when he came, and obediently listened to his orders. While tilting her head enjoying his touches, White Lily suddenly got displeased by another presence, Zero chuckled, rubbing her long neck to calm her down.

"Yuuki! Shouldn't you be sleeping in your dorm now?" Zero asked with his usual grumpy tone, without turning around.

"Hello, Zero!" The girl greeted him cheerfully "Well, I should, but don't know why, I've been losing sleep these days."

"You still shouldn't go out here at this time." Zero turned to her "Are you hungry? Have some snacks and listen to soft music can help."

"Right." Yuuki flashed an innocent smile "Could you walk me back?"

"Sure."

They left the stable, walking toward the Moon dormitory. Zero had always considered Yuuki his little sister since he lost Ichiru and met her at chairman Cross's house years ago. Her being his lover's sister was another good reason that he wanted to look after her. They gradually reached the large forest which separated the Moon Dorm from the school.

"Do you miss Kaname?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes." Zero felt his heart beating stronger when his lover's name was mentioned. Their love relationship wasn't a secret, Yuuki and his friends knew about it and supported them.

"You must love him very much." The girl continued.

He blushed at her words. It sounded strange, but he wouldn't deny the fact that he was in love with another man, a pureblood. Love him and miss him like crazy now. A warm feeling from their bond overwhelmed his body as a sign that Kaname was also thinking the same. They were already deep in the forest. High trees with big shades almost block all of sunlights.

"Have you slept with him, Zero?" Yuuki suddenly stopped walking.

"What?" The hunter couldn't believe in his ears. Such question was rude and inappropriate to her.

A sound of two vampires jumping down from behind caught his attention. He immediately turned around, pulling Bloody Rose ready as an instinctive reflex. Ruka and Rima wore a wicked smile on their faces, their hands carrying a big box. Before he could ask what they were up to, an attack behind his back knocked him senseless. Zero fell down the ground, still loosely holding his precious gun.

A hand touching his cheek gently woke him up, the pain from that attack was giving him a terrible headache, he slowly opened his eyes, moving a little and finding out he was leaning against a tree, his arms were being pulled backward, holding around it, securely tied by his own hunter handcuffs, both legs were trussed by a thick rope.

Yuuki sat beside him, showing the handcuffs' key with a smile. Her face was quite pure and innocent, though mind full of dirty, malicious thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Zero snapped, having no idea what was going to happen.

He tried to break free, unfortunately, the handcuffs were treating him as a vampire, his struggle just made them squeeze his wrists tighter. Yuuki tenderly fixed some silver hair locks on his face, then brought their lips to each other, all of a sudden, kissed him passionately. Zero had a full ten seconds of petrifaction. He had only kissed Kaname, and Yuuki was totally aware of his feeling for her brother, how could she be doing such an unproper act? However, his reaction was fast, he pulled up the tied legs as his last means to defend himself, using them to push her out, also turned his head away to stop this absurd kiss. Yuuki finally gave up, she raised a hand to wipe her lips.

"Free me, now!" Zero yelled in anger.

Yuuki flicked her fingers, Ruka and Rima appeared from behind the tree, putting the box which they're carrying down, their eyes glowed with hatred and disgust. Vampires and hunters didn't get along very well, but Zero didn't remember what he had personally done to make them treat him this way. Whatever it was, they had prepared it carefully, an unknown anxiety started growing.

"Ne, Zero? Will you play with us?" Yuuki grinned mischievously.

"Play what?" He frowned.

"Play with us. Don't you like me, Zero? Aren't we good friends?"

"If you still remember we're friends, free me right now!" The hunter snorted "Or you'll be regretting for the rest of your life of what you do to me tonight!"

"My, my, Zero. I really love your temper. The more aggressive you are, the more lovely you become." Yuuki laughed, turning to her friends "Hey Ruka, Rima, don't you think my Zero is adorable?"

"Of course, Yuki-sama." They answered in unison.

"Won't you help me make him feel good?"

"With our pleasure, Yuki-sama."

"You're nuts!" Zero struggled to get his legs free from the rope, this thing didn't have hunter magic on, it should be easy. Once he could move them around, he might manage not to let those girls come close.

Realize his attempt, Rima instantly rushed to block his legs, Ruka took out a small vial from the box, giving it to Yuuki, then she sat down, grabbing his hair to pull his head backward, the other hand pinched his cheeks painfully to open his mouth. With restrained arms and legs, Zero resisted inefficiently, he tried his best to shut the mouth up, but Ruka pressed her digits harder, his teeth were sinking into the flesh of the inside of his cheeks, blood leaked down from his wounds. Yuuki emptied the content of her vial into him, then banged his chin to close his mouth, her hand covered both of his nose and lips, the pungent taste of that drug burnt his sensitive tongue and throat piercingly. When she let him go, his head was still pulled backward by Ruka, and the first effort to catch breathes made him swallow that strange liquid down.

"No worries. It isn't a poison, we're only helping you to feel good and ready for us. This is the price you have to pay for getting close to Kaname-sama." Ruka smirked, shoving his head aside before taking her hand back.

Within a minute, Zero started feeling hot, face flushing, he squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to keep control against the drug's effect, however, when those blazing eyes re-opened, they had already turned glassy, sweat oozing while his body trembling, the lower part hardening against his will.

"It seems like the aphrodisiac is already working." Yuuki was very pleased. "Shall we remove your uniform to help you feel better?"

Take it as a command, Ruka and Rima started undressing him. His blazer, shirt, pants were taken off one by one, until the only thing remaining on him was his boxers.

"No…" Zero vaguely felt a chill running through.

Yuuki straddled his lap, gently kissing his lips, while hands wandering his chest to find those perky nipples, and pinching them hard, he resisted weakly as each of her touches now became so pleasurable. Soft hand reached down to his manhood, massaging him.

_'No!'_ Zero screamed in his mind. _'This cannot be happening! I don't want this! Even Kaname hasn't touched me!'_

Zero gathered all strength left to break free from Yuuki's kiss and shouted, "No! Let me go! I don't want this!"

SLAP!

"Shut up!" Ruka railed at him "This is what you get for taking Kaname-sama from me!"

Rima pulled Zero's member out of the boxers "I despise guys who want another guy."

"No…" Zero moved his body feebly, trying to shake her hand off.

Yuuki smiled, glancing at his full erection, she pulled the boxers down, Rima immediately took them out of his legs. Yuuki wrapped the aroused part firmly, pumping it up and down

"Aahh…. Aahhh…" Zero moaned, lustful desire betrayed his will and took over his body.

"Good boy," a satisfied smile adorned Yuuki's face. "You will feel even better if I do this."

Her hand travelled to his balls, giving them gentle squeezes, then bending close to the tip of his hardness, tasting his first pre-cum drop. Ruka and Rima untied the hunter's legs and spread them apart, Yuuki engulfed his erection in her mouth.

"Aahhh … aahhh …."

Zero moaned again. The pleasure was so intense for a virgin like him.

"Please …. Stop …." Boldness, indomitableness were all gone, he's getting scared. He had never been so scared in his life. Even killing level Es didn't flinch him. Those girls' plan was so clear, and he couldn't escape. Yet he didn't want something like this to happen. He could be hated, he could be killed, but he didn't know how to take ravishment, especially when he's a male. What scared him at most was his own body was enjoying it, wanting to get more, wanting to be used, to be broken by them, though he knew he didn't love them. Tears falling from his bleary amethyst eyes.

"Are you sure? Your lusty body is saying otherwise…" Rima mocked

His mind wanted the unwanted pleasure to stop, yet his body getting more and more excited. He threw his head back, eye lids closed, hips moving in sync with Yuuki's sucking movement, while Ruka and Rima caressed his thighs and played with his nipples at the same time. Zero was on great fire, orgasm was rushing up in no time.

"Ka… na… me…" He unconsciously moaned his beloved's name as his virgin body felt the avid pleasure.

SLAP!

"Open your eyes, Zero!" Yuuki stopped her ministration on his member, and rose up, grabbing his hair. "It's not Kaname who is going to have sex with you. It's me, Yuuki."

Yuuki released her grip on his hair, and positioned her wet womanhood against his erection, lowering her body to envelop it. After the entire length fit completely inside her, she placed both hands on his shoulders, starting to ride him.

"Aahh… ahh... ahh…" Yuuki cried with pleasure "Aaah… Zero… Are you feeling good? You feel so good, Zero…"

She moved her hips faster and panted as the tip of Zero's erection connected with her G-spot. Their aphrodisiac's influence detached Zero from the real world, in ecstasy he thought Kaname was there with him and giving those fervent pleasures. His hips moved in sync with the body on top of him, driving both of them to the peak. Yuuki screamed as she came. As he was about to climax, she removed herself from him. He shuddered when shooting his cum onto his own stomach.

"Kaname… Kaname… Kaname…." Zero was half conscious, calling his lover sweetly, while relaxing his body on the ground.

"You are so naughty, Zero. I told you not to call his name. I think I should punish you." Yuuki narrowed her eyes.

Yuuki held a hand out. Ruka understood that meaning and put a vibrator on her palm. She switched it on, bringing it close to his face, the hunter's amethyst orbs widened in horror, it was thick and long, the loud purrs sounded threatening in the air. She giggled, skillfully placing it on his nipple, letting him feel its vibration.

"I bet you'll love it inside you." With resolution, she thrust the dry, running monstrous vibrator in his virgin entrance.

"AAAAHHHHHH…..!" Zero screamed in agony, which sounded like music in her ears. Allowing it to vibrate endlessly in his cavern for a few moments, Ruka and Rima pulled his legs up, so that Yuuki could conveniently start pounding him with it, his resistive hole stubbornly tried not to receive the invader by shutting close, yet couldn't stop those strong attacks, blood soon soaked her vibrator, and dripped on the ground.

It hurt… as if his body was splitting in two, a bleeding injury from the deepest place… wasn't caused by any weapons… didn't mean to take his life… but it was taking away the pride as a man, the dream of a person in love and wanting to enjoy his first experience with his lover. This pain wasn't only physically unbearable, it's also an unforgettable disgrace which would follow him for the rest of his life. And what made his heart feel all shameful and bitter was he's expecting the vehement pleasure beyond that merciless pain. Desperate tears glitteringly flowed down his face.

"St..o..p… E…nou… gggggh…."

Zero coughed as Ruka punched his cheek, then a dildo was stuffed in his mouth "Be quiet, slut!" Her eyes glared at him with hatred. Now both of his holes were filled up, those penetrators ruthlessly moved inside, rubbing the soft, rich-nerved walls. He shut his eyes to avoid their spiteful looks, wishing there could be a way to stop feeling what was happening. One of his legs was dropped down, a pair of hands stroked his nipples, nipped them, suddenly he felt fangs, before his thought was complete, Ruka and Rima had sunk their fangs into those pointed buds, almost bit them off his body.

All screams were blocked by the huge, skin-colored dildo in his mouth. Two girls replaced their fangs with clothes-pins on his bloody, severely wounded nipples, other pins were clipped from chest along to waist and inner thighs. Yuuki smirked, seeing his manhood getting hard again.

"Look at your slutty body, Zero. You want your beloved Kaname to see you like this, don't you?"

Ruka removed the dildo from his mouth, Yuuki untied his wrists. They pushed him down on the ground, letting him lie on his back, then Yuuki pulled his wrists back to the handcuffs, fixed them above his head, thank to the time she had lived as Cross' adopted daughter and the Kurans' blood in her body, those hunter things didn't hurt her too much. Rima used a red ribbon to bind his erected member tight, keeping his balls and shaft strained, blood congested, turning them dark purple. Yuuki put the dildo in her strap-on. Ruka and Rima held his legs wide for her.

"AARRGGGHHHH….." Zero screamed at the top of his lungs as Yuuki wearing her strap-on crammed the dildo in his hole which had already been stretched beyond its limit by the vibrator. Inside wounds ripped wider, bleeding heavily. His face contorted from the immeasurable pain and his muscles stiffened, arms and legs shaking uncontrollably. Drowning in the deepest suffering, he wasn't aware his own lustful moans slipping out when those rough monsters rubbing his prostate, making the girls laugh at him mockingly.

"Look at yourself, slut! Your lewd body love being screwed so much." Ruka controlled the vibrator inside him to move concurrently with Yuuki, their thrusts took him brutally, roughly, scraping his prostate over and over.

"My horny Zero, you wanna cum?" Yuuki twisted her strap-on in his passage, one hand squeezed his purple, tense flesh with no mercy. Fierce pain blew his mind up, painful, exhausted body had no strength to move, even couldn't handle the drastic combination of pain and pleasure. "Beg me! Beg me to allow you to cum!" Her voice was very sweet.

"Let me…" He cried bitterly "I want… Kaname… Let me…"

Yuuki pulled out angrily, disassembled the dildo from her strap-on, shoving it back to his tattered hole, and ramming both of the dildos to his core.

"Aaaaahhhhh….." Pre-cum secreted on his slit, hands stirred hopelessly in the cuffs.

Three of them looked at him squirming in satisfaction. Yuuki released his wrists, and pulled the pins on his purple nipples "Your body is now tainted. Remember how you moaned when I was riding you or fucking you?" She smirked and mimicked his tone "Ahhh… ahhhh… ahhhh… Kaname will vomit if he heard what's happening to you today. You dirty slut is no longer worthy of his love. He doesn't want you anymore. Nobody wants a loose fag."

They stood up, Ruka and Rima picked their now-empty box up, all left toward the Moon Dormitory as if they were coming back from an innocent walk.

When everything sunk in quiet, Zero swung his eye lids open, the vision seemed blurry, his whole body numb, but the lower part was still burning, he managed to raise his shaking hands, clumsily untie the red ribbon squeezing his erection, shameful juice spurted out profusely as soon as it was free.

Tears bathed his face, he exhaustedly turned his powerless body to a side, pulling both knees up, his hand reached down from behind, grabbing the things in his hole. His first attempt to tug them out hurt the inside wounds painfully, his hand ceased, agonizing tears flooded his face.

"Kaname…" He didn't know why he was calling the name of the last person he wanted to meet. _If he knew… he would never hold me again… I'm tainted…_

Once again he grabbed the base of a dildo, slowly pulling it out inch by inch, teeth clenching the back of another hand. After finishing with the first, he started with the second, blood streamed down, Zero rashly covered his hole to stop it. Strong scent pervaded the air. Luckily, he wasn't a pureblood and there were no vampires around. His hand was taken back, red liquid stagnated, highlighting all palm lines, building up in his nails.

When blood rushed back to numb nipples, Zero experienced another piercing pain. The strongest pain wasn't as they were put on or during the time of enduring them, it hurt worst when they were taken off. Sun was setting, the day-classes were going to finish soon. He couldn't afford anyone to find out his current situation. There was going to be a long, difficult journey back to his room. Zero decided to leave the rest of pins on, stretching his hands out to collect his clothes…

'_Yuuki…!'_

TBC


	4. Stay With Me

**Warnings:** yaoi, m/m sex - you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaname and Zero

**Editor: **Gwen Truong

**AN:** I am not really good with writing lemons, it took me a long time to figure it out and it's still crappy, please be gentle with me. Next chapter will be the last. Enjoy!

* * *

**Stay With Me**

The scene engulfed Kaname in anger, he just wanted to pull those wicked girls out of their warm beds, and punished them right now. His lover hurt terribly, not by his enemies, but the ones who he had believed to be most loyal and nicest in this world. Those stupid girls should understand they had relinquished their own lives as soon as they decided to take part in such an evil plan.

The body in his embrace trembled tremulously, and he remembered Zero had been crying since those dreadful moments were forced to re-play in his mind. Kaname gently extracted his fangs, and started licking the injured hunter's bite wound close, feeling ashamed that in the outburst of anger, he didn't realize comforting his lover and healing him should be the most important and immediate thing to do for now. His embrace tightened, chin lovingly rested on the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Kaname whispered.

The silver-haired youth misunderstood his apology, thinking it was merely a word of pity. His heart seemed to be waiting for something, yet he probably should be thankful that the brunette was acting polite, and not showing his aversion up. He laid a hand on his lover's chest, which still felt familiar as in the last time they hugged before Kaname left, yet didn't belong to him anymore. With determination and not much gentleness, he pushed him off.

"You've learned the truth, now go away!" His voice was bitter, the last piece of his dignity had been robbed as Kaname forced him to 'tell' the truth which lurking in his blood.

He managed to stand up, and walked away from the pureblood, but exhausted legs wobbled, and quickly failed to keep his body, Kaname caught him from behind, wrapping his arms securely around his chest.

"Zero…!" Through their bond, through the deep understanding to his lover, the pureblood could feel his lover's mortification and frustration which he had to suffer from what those girls caused to him. The young hunter had always been strong and independent, but now couldn't stand on his own feet, this feeling must be terrific.

"Let me go!" Being in the Kaname's embrace was the only thing Zero kept dreaming for since that accident, at the same time he's afraid this kind gesture didn't hold the meaning he wished. He wiggled himself, trying to break free but the pureblood didn't plan to let go of his distressed beloved.

"No! I won't let you go! Zero…!" Kaname pressed the hunter's back on his chest, hopefully this warm hug could help him express his sincere love and concern.

"Please!" Zero was soft, yet resolute.

Kaname released his hold, turning his lover's body around, so that their faces were inches apart. His hands intertwined with the other's and pulling them in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry it has happened. I'm sorry you had to suffer it because of me but I wasn't there to protect you. You can hate me, but please don't leave me." Kaname said with a pleading tone, his brown orbs fixing at his lover's amethyst ones.

"I don't need your pity!" Zero tried to shake his hands free, however, Kaname gripped them even tighter.

"I need you, Zero! I can't live without you! Three days without you was already unbearable. I can't imagine spending an eternity without you!" That's what Kaname had always thought, even before they confessed to each other. Two weeks, he's afraid the hunter wouldn't believe those words, yet he couldn't hold them back in such a situation. Tonight he decided to bare his feelings to the love of his life. Zero searched for lies in those affectionate brown eyes, but what he found was only sincerity and truth. He sighed, finally let his true emotions out.

"But ... I'm not the same, Kaname. I'm... tainted. I'm... filthy..." Zero looked down, feeling deeply ashamed, his lover not only knew about the rape, he saw it by himself. Kaname touched his chin and held his face close, patiently waiting until amethyst orbs moved to look straight at him.

"Never say that, Zero. You are always pure in my eyes. You are the same Zero that I fell in love with. No matter what happens I won't let you leave me."

"You still... want me? Even after what happened?" Zero's voice was full of disbelief; he never thought a Pureblood like Kaname would want a tainted level D like him.

Kaname held the hunter's face tenderly with both his palms, looking deep into those beautiful eyes as if penetrating to his lover's soul.

"What happened didn't change my love for you, Zero. I love you for who you are. I will always love you."

Tears flew down from Zero's already teary eyes, his heart fluttered and filled with happiness.

"Then... make love to me. Prove to me that you love me, love my body." Zero's eyes looked into Kaname's to convey his desire.

"But... is your body okay? I don't want to hurt you." The pureblood was unsure.

"I can't wait any longer. I want you now. Prove to me that you love me and want me." Zero brought his face closer to Kaname's until their lips were almost touching. "And help me forget..."

Zero took a step closer until their intertwined hands touched both their chests. The two lovers brought their lips close to initiate a passionate kiss, their soft tongues dancing with each other. Kaname's right hand gently caressed Zero's shoulders, moving down to his back and rested on his slim waist, pressing Zero's body closer to his. His free hand unbuttoned the collar of his shirt, displaying his throbbing neck. "You should drink first, Zero."

Zero traced gentle kisses from Kaname's lips to his neck, stopping at the sweet biting area and starting to lick the smooth skin, causing Kaname to shudder. He sank his fangs in that neck and slowly savored the delicious blood of his lover. Kaname's free hand reached toward the back of Zero's head and gently pressed it to his neck encouraging him to suck deeper, the hand resting on Zero's back tightened its embrace as he's trying to control the fervid pleasure from the bite, not wanting to scare his lover. He's relieved when Zero removed his fangs and licked the bite wound. Zero looked up at Kaname and smiled, their eyes met again, he spoke sweetly "Make love to me now, Kaname… I need you…"

Kaname reached toward the hunter's hand that rested on his chest, brought the hands to his lips and kissed the back of the hands gently. A smile adorned his face as he noticed those previous chain marks had disappeared. Kaname gently lifted Zero and lowered him to the bed. His hands caressed the other's beautiful face, then moved lower toward his cheeks, neck, shoulders, and stopped at the collar of his shirt, waiting for an approval. Zero smiled and nodded at Kaname, unaware of his own careful observation toward each move of his lover. Kaname slim fingers unbuttoned Zero's pajama shirt, then traced his lover's beautiful slender body.

"You're beautiful, Zero…" Kaname scanned his lover's body with admiration, making the silver haired's cheeks blushed. A moan escaped his lips as Kaname nibbling his earlobe while tender fingers caressing his skin from face to shoulder and all over his chest, "Ka..na..me.."

Soft moans got the pureblood all worked up, he gave breathy kisses from Zero's ear to his lips, and his hands moved to the hunter's nipple and pinched it. Zero couldn't handle the passion.

"Aaaaahhhhh … Ka…na… me…" He arched his back with pleasure, hands tightly gripping the silk cover.

"You're so sensitive, Zero …" Kaname said happily to his lover's reaction, spreading more kisses and licks all over Zero's body. His fingers left those hard nipples, moving down toward the pajama pants. He stopped in the middle when feeling his hunter flinch under him, that traumatic event from the other day was coming back to haunt him.

"Zero… are you okay…? We don't have to continue if you're not ready…" Kaname asked with a worried tone.

"I'm okay…" His lover smiled and touched his hands, encouraging him to continue what he was about to do.

"Please tell me when you are uncomfortable, kay?"

Zero nodded and lifted his hips up, giving Kaname access to undress his pants. The pureblood slowly removed it, his lover's erected member was now in full view, his own one was also growing harder. Kaname took his garments off with grace, and soon both of them were in their birthday suit together.

Zero's eyes widen at the sight of his lover's hardness. "I-it's… big…"

Kaname lowered himself to the other, a hand gently caressed his lover's cheek, his brown orbs looked deeply into fear-filled amethyst eyes .

"Are you scared, love?"

Zero hesitantly nodded "Is it going to hurt when you put it in? It hurt really bad when the girls put those things inside me. I am scared Kaname…"

"Do you want to do it another time then?"

Zero grabbed the pureblood's shoulder to stop him from pulling back, but it took the injured hunter a few moments for a long inhalation "No! Please, Kaname. I want you now."

"Are you sure, Zero?"

Kaname carefully checked his beloved's expression for his true wish. Zero nodded, cupping both the pureblood's cheeks and smiled with him.

"I've never been so sure in my life until now. I love you, Kaname. My heart and body belong to you. Please help me overcome my fear. I want to be one with you."

"I love you too, Zero. Please let me know if I hurt you. Don't hesitate to tell me to stop."

"Okay.."

Kaname caressed his lover's lower body passionately, admiring every inch of his skin, causing continuous shivers to the hunter, showing him the true meaning of physical expression of love between two lovers. Skillful hands started focusing on the aroused manhood.

"You are so beautiful, Zero." Kaname said with admiration, making his lover's cheeks turned completely red.

While his hands were still touching Zero's inner thighs, Kaname lowered his face toward the other's manhood and placed it inside his mouth. He started bopping his head up and down, tongue skillfully licked the flesh, causing moans to escape Zero's lips consecutively. Kaname was happy with his lover's reaction, he sucked faster and stroked Zero's balls. The pleasure was too much for the silver-haired boy, he was reaching his climax, he raised his hips while gripping Kaname's head tightly

"KANAMEEE….!" Zero screamed as he shot his cum inside the pureblood's mouth then relaxed to the bed.

Kaname smiled at his spent lover, sweet juice leaking from the corner of his lips. He put three fingers in his mouth, using the hunter's release to cover them thoroughly.

"Kaname… aren't you going to put yours in me? I can't wait any longer." Zero spread his legs, inviting his lover to take him.

"As you wish, my Love," Kaname gave his fingers a final lick and put one inside Zero's entrance. The hunter winced, feeling a little discomfort as he remembered the pain from the rape.

"Aahhh…"

"Do you want to stop, Zero?" Kaname asked in concern.

"No… please continue… I'll be okay…"

Kaname carefully moved his finger inside the tight hole. After Zero felt more relaxed, he added another finger and thrust them slowly. Kaname bit his free hand and rubbed the blood around his own erection. When his hard erection was slippery enough to enter Zero, he removed his fingers and positioned his arousal on the well-prepared entrance.

"I'm going to enter now…. Tell me if it hurts…" The brunette lowered his body and slowly pushed himself in.

"Aaaahhh… hurts…." Zero frowned in pain.

Kaname halted immediately, half of his length was in now. The silver-haired felt sorry for letting that word slip out. At the same he understood being with Kaname make himself totally comfortable, and feel free to say anything in his mind. His sweet lover had paused as soon as he said hurt, anxiety written clearly on his face. Zero gave him a smile to ease his worried look, wrapping his legs around the brunette's waist, encouraging him to push further.

"Don't… stop…" Each of his words was firm, though eyes still wet with tears "Just … move… slowly…"

"Hold on to me, Love…" Kaname brought the hunter's arms around his own neck, then placed butterfly kisses on the other's neck as he slowly pushed deeper inside, distracting his lover from the pain. The silverette tighten his embrace as he felt Kaname's manhood hitting his prostate.

"Aahhh… Kaname…. right there…"

"Aaahh… Zero….your inside feels so good…." Kaname kissed all over his lover's neck and chest while thrusting in and out, hands caressed the side of Zero's body, down toward his inner thighs, those gentle touches caused the hunter's whole body to tremble. He arched his back and moved in sync with Kaname's rocking, rubbing his own erection on Kaname's skin.

"Aaahhhh ….. Aaahhh… Kaname…. I'm… so…. close…."

As if on cue Kaname moved faster, hitting his lover's prostate over and over, his stomach rubbing Zero's hardness faster. Kaname felt his ejaculation coming, he sank his fangs on Zero's neck and sucked the dearest blood deeply. An electric-like current flowed through the hunter's body, sending shivers all over, his hips rocked faster to match Kaname's rhythm.

"KANAMEEEEE…..!" Zero shouted his lover's name from the top of his lungs as he shot his cum to Kaname's stomach, in turn sank his fangs on Kaname's neck. The bite created intense pleasure to Kaname, his own ejaculation coming as he gave a final thrust.

"ZERRROOOO….!"

The two lovers embraced each other tighter while drinking each others' blood with passion, their intense pleasure kept growing even after their climax.

After totally satisfied, the two lovebirds removed their fangs and licked each others' bite wounds. Their eyes were filled with love, smiles adorned their faces.

"I love you, Zero" Kaname said sweetly.

"I love you too, Kaname." Zero smiled with happiness. He believed in him, in their love now.

"Please stay with me…" Kaname lowered his face and kissed Zero's lips again. The hunter kissed back with passion and threw his arms around his lover's neck. After what seemed like an eternity Zero broke their kiss.

"I will stay with you forever…" Zero touched Kaname's cheek lovingly, then touched the back of his head, guiding it slowly toward his neck. Kaname smiled delightedly and snuggled beside him, holding his arms around Zero's waist. His warmth brought peace to the hunter, the nightmare finally forgotten. They slept together in peace.

TBC


	5. The Aftermath

Here it is! The last chapter! The moment you've been waiting for... the punishment! **Gwen Truong** gave me wonderful ideas of perfect punishments for Yuuki and the two girls. This chapter is written by me and Gwen Truong.

**Warnings: **yaoi, Yuuki bashing & rape

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Sun was setting, sunray peeked through the curtains in a small, tidy room, waking up the sleeping silver-haired boy. He fluttered his eyelids and rubbed his sleepy eyes, amethyst orbs spotting his lover who was standing next to the bed, putting his clothes on, facing his back toward him.

"Kaname…?"

The Pureblood turned around and smiled upon seeing his beloved.

"You're awake, Love."

Zero slowly pushed himself up with his hand, "Are you going back now?"

"Yes," Kaname approached the bed, sitting on the edge next to Zero and kissing his forehead gently. "How are you feeling, my Love?

"Much better" Zero smiled and looked at Kaname ardently. "Thank you for coming home earlier to comfort me."

"Anytime. You are my most precious person, I will do anything for you."

Kaname brought his face closer to Zero and kissed his soft lips. The silver-haired boy clasped his arms around his lover's neck, Kaname immediately embraced him, pressing their chests close. Lips connected to lips, tongue to tongue, they savored the sweet taste from each other's love and desire, hands affectionately ran through each other's hair.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you, Kaname."

The pureblood caressed his beloved's cheek, "Rest some more, okay? I'm returning to my room to unpack my luggage and do some other stuff. I'll be back soon." He planted another kiss on the recovering boy's forehead before teleporting to the Moon Dorm.

**-K&Z-**

Kaname was standing in the foyer of the Moon Dorm, night class vampires surrounding around him. All of them were summoned there to an urgent gathering.

"I'm sure I've made it clear that Zero Kiryuu is my partner. A disrespect to him equals one to myself." His chocolate eyes searched the room and spotted the girls that had hurt his beloved "Yesterday afternoon some of you committed this offence."

Ruka and Rima started getting nervous, suspecting Kaname had found out the truth and was going to punish them, their eyes looked down to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing. Other vampires knew they weren't involved, yet something important must have happened, the serious atmosphere got them creepy. Yuuki was the only one who looked straight at Kaname, she strongly believed Zero would never leak a word about it.

"What is it, Onii-sama?" She asked innocently.

"Yuuki, Ruka, Rima!" The pureblood called firmly "I have learned about your sin! You have hurt my lover! Do you fools think I can't find out what I want to know?"

"Onii-sama!..." Yuuki was shocked. It's unbelievable that Kaname would know it that fast and easily. She was about to defend herself, but her brother stop it.

"Even though you're my own sister, I won't tolerate such cruel deed of yours. Three of you must be punished appropriately."

The girls flinched. Other vampires standing around them moved away, leaving them together.

"Ruka, Rima! I will turn you into my slaves, whose existence are solely to serve me and other people in whatever way that I consider suitable."

Ruka and Rima paled, though Kaname didn't say it straightforwardly, they understood what kind of slave a pureblood could turn other vampires and humans into, and what kind of orders they would have no choice, but obey. These slaves would no longer have a soul to think or feel, they were like dead persons who still functioned to satisfy their owner's commands. They kneeled down and bowed their heads.

"Please spare us! We don't want to be soulless slaves."

"I don't remember you give _him_ any choice." Kaname said coldly.

Other vampires still didn't know what those three had done to Zero, they couldn't say their Dorm leader's punishment to them were too light or too much, the only thing they understood was you provoked a pureblood when you didn't want to live anymore.

Ruka loved Kaname, but he had never loved her back. To be his partner would remain an unreal dream forever, so she wouldn't mind being his slave, as long as staying beside him, serving him. She was jealous with Zero, wanted him to feel ashamed and go away. This moment she realized she had been wrong, she assisted Yuuki to rape him, ruin him, with no mercy.

Rima loved Shiki, unfortunately, Shiki loved Takuma. Whenever going out with Shiki, working with him, and knowing he had no special feeling for her, regardless of how beautiful she looked or how kindly she tried to treat him, because he was into men, her hatred for homosexuality grew up and up. She despised this strange relationship, she despised men who loved other men. Yuuki knew it, and induced her to join them. This moment she realized her thought had been wrong. Good or bad, it was their true feeling, and their own choice. If Shiki loved another girl instead of Takuma, would she feel any better or would she hate all of the girls in this world? For a stupid reason, she assisted Yuuki to hurt Zero.

Kaname turned to his sister, who was still looking at the ground, her hands twisting together, trying to keep calm.

"Yuuki…"

The Pureblood princess looked up slowly, fear was evident in her eyes.

"Why did you hurt Zero?"

"I… love… him…" She burst into tears. "I want him to look at me the same way he looks at you."

"How could you do it to someone you loved?"

"I feel sad when seeing you two together. I don't want to lose you…"

Her words were conflicted, yet it's the truth. Yuuki had been staying in between them for years, even when she's still a human girl. She wanted to have both of them for herself and thought they loved and wanted to be with her. The day she found out their relationship, she got very angry, the idea of ruining their love was born in her heart.

"Be thankful that you are my sister. I will not kill you or enslave you. But I think it's my mistake to help you regain your memory and return your pureblood powers. So once again I will strip all of them off and send you to another place, where you will manage to survive on your own." Kaname told her, his voice wasn't harsh, yet resolute.

"No! Please!" Yuuki got panicked, she had got used to being a pureblood princess, she enjoyed her powers and privileges everyday, she wanted to live as long as the sun and stars "I can't accept it! I don't want to be a weak human anymore and I can't live alone! Please punish me and let me stay. I beg you, Onii-sama."

Kaname looked at his teary sister, feeling sad that his guess was right "Are you sure?"

Yuuki nodded "Yes, please punish me, Onii-sama."

"You will be raped by three guys. Is it good?" Everyone was stunned, yet Kaname believed she understood why he chose such a punishment for her.

"I accept, Onii-sama." She was relieved that her brother spared her from losing her vampirism. "Thank you."

"You can choose 3 guys among the guys here."

Yuuki ran toward Takuma and Shiki, who were standing next to each other.

"Takuma! Senri!" Yuuki yanked their hands "Please rape me…!"

"We can't." Takuma answered. It was an awkward situation, they really didn't want to get themselves into it any deeper.

Yuuki got on her knees, crying out "Please, I beg you! I beg you! Please help me!"

Shiki removed her grip from his arm. He did pity her, but how could he 'help' with it? "We're sorry, Yuuki. We really can't."

She walked by her knees to Aido, pulling his hands "Rape me!"

Aido glanced at his cousin, finding jealousy written clearly on his face "No, Yuuki-sama! I won't."

"Please, Aido! Don't you think I'm beautiful? Don't you want me?"

Aido sweated as Kain was glaring at him "No, I've never thought that. No, no, Yuuki-sama!"

She followed his look and embraced Kain "You, you must accept me! I'll satisfy you. I promise!"

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Kain brushed her off "You're a pureblood, Yuuki-sama. Don't you have any dignity?"

Yuuki didn't take a single second to think about Kain's question, she was devastated, her circle of friends refused her plea, she rushed to the crowd of vampires, tugging their clothes "Any of you, I need three of you to rape me! Any of you, please!"

They stayed unmoved and speechless. Even with their leader's permission, none of them dared to sleep with her. He had promised to keep her after punishing her. If they raped her today, who could guarantee they would be safe in the future? Tears flew down her cheeks as she thought her chance to stay had been screwed up. She needed three guys, any guys, whoever they were.

Kaname smirked "Seiren."

The silver-haired vampire stepped forward from behind his back, and bowed "Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Bring three Es to the underground cell."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." She left with vampire speed.

Kaname reached to his pants pocket and took out a vial of colorless liquid and a syringe. He transmitted the liquid to that syringe, and walked toward Yuuki, bringing it to her neck, inserting the needle in her skin and emptying its content.

"This injection is a charm to shield your pureblood aura and weaken your powers. It will take effect in less than three minutes. Now drink this." He gave her another vial of pink liquid, she finished the content in one gulp. Within minutes her body was burning, her womanhood was aroused. "Onii-sama…. I'm burning…"

**-K&Z-**

Kaname took Yuuki's hand, they teleported to the underground cell, the Es already waiting, they were chained to the wall, their eyes were red. They suddenly were filled with energy when smelling Yuuki's pureblood, and wriggled to break the chain and lounged at Yuuki. An invisible force stopped them, the three Es knelt down and held their heads in pain.

"You will not hurt her," warned Kaname, his eyes bright crimson. "You can rape and bite her, but you are not allowed to suck her dry." The three Es got up and bowed to him.

Kaname turned to Yuuki, "Since you rape Zero for 3 hours, I will leave you with them for 3 hours. I will not open the cell until then." Kaname left.

The three E's got closer to Yuuki, their eyes filled with lust, saliva dripped from the corners of their mouths. Yuuki was scared, she tried to run, but one E was fast he caught her hand.

"No! Let go!" Yuuki smacked the E's hand and ran toward another corner, but without pureblood power she lost to them. Two E's caught her arms and pushed her to the ground. Yuuki tried to kick them off, but the other one held both her ankles tightly. The first two pulled her wrists above her head to the ground, one of them jumped on her and tore her clothing, leaving her naked. Then he unzipped his pants and rammed his already hard shaft inside her womanhood without restrain.

**-K&Z-**

Kaname returned to the lounge where everyone was waiting. He looked at Ruka and Rima who were still kneeling on the ground "I will give you a choice. You will be free after taking the same punishment as Yuuki's."

"No! Kaname-sama!" Ruka pleaded. "Please don't repress my soul! I will do anything for you, I will serve you for the rest of my life with my own free will, in whatever way you please, just don't give me to the others!"

"Kaname-sama! Please kill me!" Cried Rima. "I'd rather die than be a lifeless puppet."

"No! Don't punish them that way!" All of a sudden, Zero appeared at the entrance. From their bond, he felt his lover in anger, and he decided to check.

"They offended you, Zero! What punishment would you like to give them?" Kaname asked.

Ruka and Rima turned to the young hunter "We're sorry, Zero! We will accept any punishment you want to give us."

"It can't erase the fact that it has happened." Zero murmured "But I don't want to see them being ruined. I… can understand how it feels."

Kaname brushed his finger on the silver haired's lips, then gave him a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Zero was shy, but didn't protest. He didn't hide his relationship, he was proud and happy to be with the pureblood.

"How about I give them to you? Let them be your bodyguards for as long as you live."

"Please accept us, Zero-sama!" Ruka and Rima said.

Zero felt weird being called by that way. He knew they highly hoped for his acceptance. Otherwise, another punishment might not be that easy.

"Thank you." He smiled with his lover.

**-K&Z-**

"Aaaaaahhh…." Yuuki screamed on the top of her lungs from that tearing pain. "Sttooo…" her scream was halt as the other E, who was holding her wrist, brought his erected member close to her face and inserted his length inside her mouth. She almost gagged when he moved his erection deep into her throat, her eyes got teary from pain and embarrassment. She hadn't quite adjusted to the pain when the E who's holding his ankle raised her legs up, he moved closer behind the other E who was raping her womanhood, he wrapped Yuuki's legs around the other E's neck and raised her hips, positioned his manhood on Yuuki's anus, and rammed it without restrain. _(I know this is confusing, please ignore it as I had no idea how to describe it, just know that the three E's penetrated Yuuki's 3 holes, the rest I leave it to your imagination =)._

Tears flew heavily down Yuuki's cheeks, she's ashamed of herself. She not only felt pain but also pleasures as the three Es were raping her three holes. She arched her back and rocked her hips as the Es hit her sensitive spot over and over. The three Es came simultaneously inside Yuuki's three holes. Two Es sank their fangs on either side of Yuuki's neck, the third one on her breast. They savored pureblood greedily, their hands touching both of her breasts and her clitoris. Yuuki was too weak and too happy to struggle.

Suddenly the cell door opened, Zero gazed at the scene with horror. Two Es were biting Yuuki's neck, one was biting her breast, their hands placing on her private, sensitive spots. Yuuki was rocking her hips, while hands gripping the Es' hair, head thrown back and eyes closed. She was moaning and panting from pleasure, shamelessly screaming when she climaxed.

"Haaahhhh….. haaahhhhh….. moreeeeee…."

"No! Stop!" Zero turned to the side where his lover was. "Kaname, it's enough. Please stop. I can't stand seeing the Es hurting Yuuki anymore.."

Kaname granted his request. He stopped the Es movement with kinetic powers. "That's enough! Leave!" The Es immediately obeyed the Pureblood leader and left without question.

Zero made a dash to Yuuki's side, "Yuuki….!" but was stopped by the brunette girl.

"Don't…. don't come closer…..! Don't… look at me…" She said weakly, feeling ashamed that Zero had seen how tainted she had become, how she had shamelessly moaned and panted, finding pleasure from the rape. She reached for the tattered clothes to cover her breast and womanhood.

"Yuuki…" the silver-haired boy felt bad, though Yuuki had hurt him, his fondness for her as a little sister was still.

Yuuki looked at Zero with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry, Zero. I'm sorry I've hurt you. I… love you…"

"Yuuki…"

The brunette girl struggled to lift herself up, the drug was wearing off, her powers getting back. Kaname walked to Yuuki and covered her tainted body with his jacket. Yuuki looked up at Kaname, their brown orbs met.

"You may keep your Pureblood powers, but you are no longer the Kuran Princess. You cannot call me Onii-sama anymore." Kaname told Yuuki sternly.

Yuuki nodded, tears of regret filled her eyes. "Thank you for letting me keep my Pureblood powers. I'll leave the school immediately." Yuuki slowly dragged her feet out of the cell.

Zero was still dazed by what had just happened, he stood still and his eyes locked at the ground where Yuuki used to be bitten and molested by the three Es. He really felt sorry for Yuuki.

Zero felt strong arms embracing him from behind and pulling him toward a warm chest, sweet kisses put on his silver hair.

"Ne, Zero… what do you say if we go for a vacation? I think we need some time away from this place…"

Zero turned around and looked at his lover, "I think so, too. After all that have happened I really need to get away from this place…"

The lovers embraced each other and kissed. Soon they left the underground cell to start packing for their long vacation.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerts and favorites all my stories. Your supports mean so much to me! From now on I will be co-writing with Gwen Truong, who has done a wonderful job editing this story. We have been sharing a lot of ideas for future stories and developing plots together. I will continue and finish _'Two Brunettes and A Silver Angel_', and '_Song of Love'_ will be continued under our pen-name **Irmina Gwen**. Please check out our profile and add us to your alerts as we already have 3 stories in store for you. The next chapter of _'Song of Love'_ will be posted soon. Please look forward for it. Thank you!


End file.
